


From the Mouths of Hats

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Transfic Mini Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Harry Potter, any, a trans character who's never told anyone has a reassuring chat with the Sorting Hat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Mouths of Hats

Susan Bones has never felt his name is wrong, everyone else is wrong _about_ it.

He can't remember the first time he knew he's a boy, just that by the time he was ten he was starting to get a bit frustrated with the idea that just because his body's built a certain way, that determines who he is. It never has, and people are being unfair by assuming so. Still, he's never been one for shattering illusions when they make people happy. It doesn't actually matter what people think of him, after all.

His name is called early on in the list, of course, when he gets to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall puts the Sorting Hat on his head, and Susan waits in the muffled silence.

"Ah," says a voice in his head, "a bright young lad."

 _You know who I am_ , he thinks at it, and a soft chuckle resounds in his head.

"I see into you, of course I know. Now — you're bright. Willing to work hard, that's good. Yes, I think you'd do best in —"

Before it shouts the House, Susan thinks quickly, _Will the people in my House be okay with it if I ever decide to tell them?_

There's a pause. "On the whole," the Hat says, "probably."

 _Okay then._ The Hat shouts "HUFFLEPUFF", and he joins the applauding table with a lighter heart than he'd thought he would.


End file.
